You Will Remember Me
So this is a Story and a Song Article Mixed together Describing Candle and Grace friendship. This is a Parody of a Parody. I am changing out some of the Lyrics but most of it is the same. This is I am Octavia (An Mlp Parody of Titanium). Story Grace smiled walking out onto the stage. She gulped looking at all her friends here to watch her. She smiled but it slowly faded as she scanned the crowd. Seeing that one of her closest friends, had missed it, again. Something inside of her snaped and she slowly placed the microphone in the holder and started to sing. "I Comb the Crowd, But I cant see your Face out there no, I'm singing now, Wont wait on Love..I'm paralized, from all these whispers in my brain...im focoused now..I wont give up.." ''She sang her tears slowly sliding off her cheeks and hitting the stage under her. "''I'm Resonant, Wont stop for you, Singing Away, Singing Away, You play your games, you bring me pain, Singing away, Singing away, You hurt me now, But I wont Cry, You will Remember Me! You Hurt me Now, But I wont Cry, You will remember me.." ''She sang feeling all her emotions go into the song as her tears splashed at her paws. "''Ditch me now, But its you who have lost it all, Yeah, Lost Now, and Bleeding Love, Rainy Past, But I wont let it bring me down no! Im singing now, Wont wait on love, Im Resonant, Wont Stop for you, Singing Away, Singing Away, You play your Games, You bring me Pain, Singing Away Singing Away, You Hurt me now, But I wont Cry, You will remember me, You Hurt me Now, But I wont Cry, You will remember me.." ''She cried into the microphone. ''"You Will Remember Me...You Will Remember Me...." ''"Born Strong, Beleive None, Dying over Broken Dreams, Born Strong and Raised with Class Oh yeah! You Hurt me Now but I wont Cry, You Will Remember Me! You Hurt me now, But I wont Cry, You will Remember Me! You Hurt me now...But I wont..cry.." ''She Finished her song. She got a standing ovation from the crowd but nothing could fix the hole in her heart. As she walked outside she saw Candle running up to her. "Grace! Im sooo sorry that I missed your Concert!" He Said then he stoped seeing her red eyes. "Where you..Crying?" He asked her. She slowly nodded. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. "You wouldnt Care.." She said quietly. Candle walked closer to her. "Grace, Please tell me whats wrong.." He said. Grace lifted her head up glaring at him. "Your whats wrong!" She growled. Candle gasped slightly then looked at her confused. "What did I do?" He asked her. "You Have missed nearly all my Concerts! And you call me a friend!" She growled. "Grace, Jacob and me have been very busy and.." He started but Grace cut him off. "So Busy that you cant even make time for your best friens Concert!" She growled. "Grace I said im sorry..." Candle tried to put a paw out to give her a hug but she pushed it down. "I dont want your Sorry!" She growled "You have let me down to many times, Consider this friendship over!" She said and then walked away from him. "Grace.." Gallery Youwillremeberme.jpg|Traditional Picture of the End Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Sad Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Songs